Much of the language and terminology common to insurance policy documentation is necessary for legal purposes but is difficult for many people to understand. Many people believe an insurance policy they had purchased has adequate coverage or own a policy that once provided adequate coverage only to find out in time of peril that the policy's coverage is, in fact, not adequate. This is due in part to the ambiguous nature of insurance policy coverage documentation which leaves people unaware of their risk potential, and unsure about the boundaries of their insurance policies.